


Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

by kurtbasberry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasberry/pseuds/kurtbasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kurt wants from Sebastian was something he wasn't ready to give yet. At least he thought he wasn't ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is probably the most angst-filled thing I've ever written. It is entirely based off the song "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande. This song screams 'kurtbastian' to me on so many levels and I literally wrote this on my phone at 2 in the morning. Sorry for the pain, but hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xo

It was the same thing every night.

Kurt Hummel curled into the corner of his couch, his eyes red and puffy. He clutched his blanket around his entire body, craving the warmth he was desperately missing.

The cell phone in his hand weighed more than a ton of bricks, but he couldn't put it down. Not even for a second.

_"I don't ever ask you where you've been, and I don't feel the need to know who you're with."_

Because sometimes there was a glimmer of hope. Sometimes, the phone would buzz abruptly amidst the emptiness of his living room, but it would only be a text from Rachel, or from Santana.

It was never from him. Not anymore.

_"I can't even think straight, but I can tell that you were just with him, but I'll still be a fool."_

Maybe this time there was a pretty blonde-haired boy, or maybe this boy had more sexual experience. Maybe he took Sebastian home.

Sebastian, the boy he loved.  
The boy who had no idea.

_"I'm a fool for you."_

Kurt closed his eyes tight to prevent himself from crying again, but the sudden darkness took him back to a simpler time.

A place where it all began.

Laughter. Blue skies and a picnic basket. Sharing bites of food while they weren't throwing them at one another in between shy glances and hopes for tomorrow.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

The moment where Sebastian, tentative and unsure for the first time in his confident life, took a leap of faith and pressed his lips to Kurt's after walking him home on that rainy night.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

The feeling of bliss that overwhelmed his body seeing the shining look in Sebastian's green eyes when he said he wanted to try to be more.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

But that was a long time ago. That was a different time, and a different Sebastian.

_"Just a little bit of your heart is all I'm asking for."_

Then came the nights where Kurt would yell so loudly his voice would go hoarse.

_"I don't ever tell you how I really feel, because I can't find the words to say what I mean."_

Sebastian retreating to his old ways. A clutter of too-much-too-fasts and the dwindling longing for a tomorrow. 

_"Nothing's ever easy, that's what they say."_

Sebastian regretting his angry words and Kurt pushing him away; the stability of what could have been engulfing in flames.

The air that brushes past Kurt's face as his front door slams, and Sebastian is on the move. 

_"I know I'm not your only, but I'll still be a fool."_

The moment where Kurt wants to collapse as he sees his Sebastian flirting around NYADA's halls, a reluctant guilt in his stride.

_"I'm a fool for you."_

He remembers how Sebastian used to laugh; how his entire body would fall forward with happiness. Happiness caused from him.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

He thinks about the night he didn't perform as well at the showcase, and how Sebastian let Kurt bawl his eyes out into his loving embrace for a half hour, kissing his hair and rubbing his knuckles to soothe him.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

He wonders if Sebastian has ever held another boy that way; the way that makes you never want to be let go.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

Kurt curls into himself tighter, craving the arms that once were like coming home. That once made him fall in love.

If only his love was enough.

_"Just a little bit of your heart is all I'm asking for."_

Kurt would never be enough because Sebastian would never stop moving. There would always be someone else. He had known this all along.

_"I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one."_

If he couldn't make one beautiful boy love him back, what if no one ever did?

_"I heard a little love is better than none."_

A hard knock on the door riles Kurt from his nightly wallowing. Maybe Rachel forgot her key again.

Kurt slugs his way over to the door to find a hysterical Sebastian Smythe, his entire body quivering with emotion.

"Kurt" Sebastian cries, and it's the most beautiful, assured sound he's heard in his life.

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

Kurt runs into Sebastian's arms, soaking his shoulders with his sobs.

"It's you, babe," Sebastian says through his shaky tears, as he kisses every inch of Kurt's face. "It's always been you."

_"Just a little bit of your heart..."_

Kurt pulls away for a second to bring Sebastian inside, still clasping his hand tightly as if it would disappear.

"Welcome home," Kurt says in his tears before Sebastian passionately kisses him for the hundredth time, lifting him off his feet and into the air.

Because it didn't matter what Sebastian needed to go through anymore to find himself.

It didn't matter that It took Sebastian so long to figure out that Kurt was his everything.

Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. And this was just the beginning. 

Kurt dried his tears for hopefully the last time. 

_"Just a little bit of your heart is all I want."_


End file.
